Momiji's Audience
by TsumikoHan
Summary: My OC Melody Owens is bored on a sunday afternoon, so she goes to visit Momiji.When she does, she finds out about a secret Momiji has kept from her. Read my other one first!


1Kitty Kat: Okay as you can see I haven't updated this story in a while, so I've decided to make a one-shot about it. This is all about Momiji and my OC Melody Owens.

Summary: Melody decides to visit Momiji while everyone is out of the house. When she does she hears a violin playing and some of Momiji's secrets come into the light, including the tragedy between him and Momo.

Note: This is similar to what happened in book 13, only slightly different.

**Momiji's Audience**

Melody Owens laid out on her bed staring up at the ceiling of her room. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and she was bored out of her mind. There was absolutely no one in the house. Lena, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were out at a carnival to have fun for the day. Lena didn't have to force Kyo to join in surprisingly. It seemed it was harder to say no to her, even without Lena having to use her magic. Melody didn't want to go, because she'd feel like fifth wheel with the two couples. Shigure was hiding somewhere with Hatori and Ayame to get away from, or most likely annoy Gillian.

Gillian and Shigure had gotten closer as any novelist and his editor could get and even joined forces in pulling pranks, but there was nothing Shigure enjoyed more than taunting Gillian about his overdue manuscript like he often did for Mii-chan. Of course she didn't go into emotionally breakdown, but instead continued to play hide 'n seek with him, after all Gillian loved a good chase. But at times, like today, Shigure hid so well that Gillian would get extremely frustrated and then the ground would start shaking, so Sally went with Gillian in case she caused an earthquake. So no one was in the house to keep Melody company today.

"I know", Melody cried out in realization, "I'll go see Momiji today"

With that said Melody jumped in the shower for a few minutes, did her hair, and put on a cream blouse with a baby-blue knee skirt. After slipping on a pair of white slippers, Mel was out the door, making sure to lock it on her way out. It was new to her, after all Mel never really got dressed up to see a friend, but then again Momiji was more than just a _friend _to Melody. He was like a best friend to her, and they just met not too long ago. She could tell him anything that was on her mind and he'd listen too and he was so sweet and kind and so cute at times. Yes, Melody admitted it, she thought Momiji Sohma was cute. That wasn't bad...was it?

Melody shook her head from her thoughts, after all what would Momiji think if he knew that Melody thought he was cute. _He'd probably take it the wrong way and never speak to me again_, she thought a bit panicked. Sure she had a little crush on the rabbit cursed, but he could never know that. It would ruin everything between them, not to mention what the Sohma head would think if he found out.

_Akito..._

Melody clenched her fist with pent up anger. It was true, Melody Owens, the witch of air and wind, could get angry, even though most people wouldn't notice. How could that man treat his own family like this? Why? She couldn't understand and neither could any of her sisters. It was strange, but over time, the Sohmas became like family to the Owens, so when they heard from Lena, what had happened they've been watching the members of the zodiac extra carefully to make sure that Akito's abuse wouldn't take their toll on any of them, but the person Melody was most worried about was Momiji. Although Lena had reassured her numerous times that she hadn't seen Akito hurt him, Mel still couldn't forget his face when she'd first heard Akito's name.

_Perhaps I shouldn't worry so much_, Mel thought to herself. _After all, Momiji seems to be fine..._ The thought was cut off when the most beautiful music filled her ears. Melody looked ahead and heard the music coming from the Sohma House. _That music_, Mel froze in front of the wall, letting the wind carry the sound in the air around her. _A violin? Someone is playing the violin_, she realized. _It's sounds so beautiful...yet so sad. _She then started walking again, not noticing the little blond girl in front of her.

_Bump!_

Melody gasped in horror when she saw a young girl before her fall on the concrete. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The young girl faced her and nodded. Melody suddenly recognized the girl; she'd seen her once when she was walking with her mother in the building Tohru worked at. She'd never talked to them, but Momiji sure had, almost like he knew them personally. On some occasions Melody could sense Momiji's aura become that of sadness, even though he'd always wear a smile around the little girl and her mother.

"Onee-chan", the little girl spoke up, "Do you know Momiji? Are you his friend?"

Melody was taken aback by the question. "Yes I'm his friend", Mel replied, "I came to see him today." "But you don't know how to get in, do you?" the little girl asked. Before Melody could answer she felt the girl tug the hem of her skirt. "This way!" she said pulling Melody, "Momo will show you the way." _Momo...what a cute name._ "Okay", Mel said. "It's this way, this way!" Momo said, "The secret entrance..." Momo continued to lead Melody, until they reached a gaping hole in the wall behind some bushes. "You can come in through here", Momo pointed a the hole in the wall.

_I don't know if I should do this. I mean if someone catches me...I'd be trespassing!_

Melody ignored the thought and decided to follow Momo in. It would've been easier if she'd go invisible, but then Momo would know of her powers. "My friend on the 'inside' showed me this place", Momo whispered, "I'm not allowed to go at the front, so I go through here secretly." "Momo, do you know Momiji?" Melody asked. "I saw him a few times in Papa's building", she replied. _Papa?_ Melody was confused; didn't Momiji's father own the building?

"I thought he looked just like Mama", Momo continued. "But when I told Mama...she got surprised and said he didn't look like her", Momo said solemnly, "Papa said I can't see him anymore." Melody stared at Momo to take in her appearance. Momo did resemble Momiji a bit, and now that she truly thought about it, so did the little girl's mother...

"But", Momo said as they turned a corner, "I found it...I found Momiji's house." Melody followed her gaze and saw Momiji through the glass door, sitting on the edge of his bed. His back was to Momo and Melody and he was playing the violin. "Whenever I can..." Momo said, "...I come to watch him. I watch him in secret."

Melody suddenly felt her eyes well up slightly for some reason. "You don't talk to Momiji?" Momo bent her head, "Unh-uh, 'cuz Papa... said not to". Momo turned back to Mel, "But Onee-chan, you 're his friend right? Momo showed you the right way, right? So please do Momo a favor." Melody crouched down to her level. "Ask Momiji...Ask Momiji if he'll be Momo's big brother!" Momo exclaimed, "'Cuz he looks like Mama. Mama said he doesn't...but he looks **just** like her."

Melody couldn't help but be shocked at Momo's tone; she was practically begging. "Momo wants a big brother to talk to and play with." Momo continued, "Momo started learning to play the violin...so we could play together. I bet it would be fun." She then turned to Melody, "You can see him everyday...so ask him. Ask him okay?"

Momiji was just about to put his violin away when he heard a knock at his glass door. When he turned to see who it was he saw...

"Melody!"

It was true Melody was standing at the door, only her eyes looked empty and sad and she looked like she was trying to refrain from crying. Momiji didn't notice this right away, but when he led her inside and looked directly at her face his face was written with concern. "...Melody? What's wrong?" he asked cupping her chin with his fingers. Melody shuddered at the welcome touch, feeling a shiver go up her spine, but stopped to ask what had been bugging her since her encounter with Momo.

"Momiji...who is Momo?"

Momiji was taken aback at the question. How had Melody learned about Momo? He knew Tohru couldn't have told her, after all the incident with his mom was one of his secrets, a secret he wasn't too quick to talk about with Melody. She was in some ways, different than Tohru. He was afraid that if he told her about his mother, Mel might realize how much pain he'd caused and never want to be around him anymore. He really liked her, more than he liked Tohru, and he didn't want to lose her. But when Momiji looked in her eyes he could tell she truly wanted to know...

"You know", Momiji said cracking a sad smile, "when a person possessed by a zodiac animal, the parent can choose whether to accept it or resent it." Momiji paused looking at Melody. "When I was born, my mother...well...she became one of the mothers who resented their child and as the years went past she began to get sick as a result of her misery. So to prevent her from dying, Papa had Ha'ri erase Mama's memory of me." Momiji paused again for his words to sink in to Melody. She looked like she was really going to cry now, "So does that mean...Momo is...?"

"Yes", Momiji finished, "Momo is my baby sister. She doesn't really know much about me, but I watch over her and Mama without Papa knowing."

Melody nodded in understanding, all the pieces were coming together. Only one question: should she reveal Momo's secret wish to Momiji? The whole situation was so sad it made her heart ache, yet Momiji smiles as if it's no big deal. Melody didn't buy the smile for a minute though, she knew what it was like to lose a parent, but to have one of your own parents forget about you and choose to not include you in their life was heart breaking. She wasn't sure how Momiji could live with it...then again maybe he didn't...

"You... play the violin?"

Momiji looked at her in surprise at the change of the subject, but answered nonetheless. "Yup!" he smiled, "I've been slacking on it since I started highschool though. Ever since I stopped going to see my teacher."

"_...We could play together."_

Momo's voice rang through Melody's head and realized that her wish might not come true. "B-But you'll still play the violin right?" Melody asked shakily. "Momo wanted to learn to play the violin, so Papa wanted her to learn from my teacher because he's famous.", Momiji answered smiling sadly. "So Papa made me stop learning from him." Melody's eyes widened at that. If Momiji quit his teachings, that meant Momo and him couldn't play together. "But really", Momiji said, "...Papa... is scared of me...getting close to Mama and Momo. He doesn't want the happiness he worked so hard to rebuild...to be destroyed." Momiji paused closing his eyes, "He doesn't... want to be hurt anymore. He's that he'll be hurt...if they see me."

Melody stared into space contemplating the info Momiji just told her. "But...Momo... she wants to see you." Momiji opened his eyes to see Melody with her head down low, her red hair overshadowing her face. "It was Momo who brought me here", Melody continued with her voice cracking, "It's true. Momo knew all about you...all this time. All this time...she's been watching you all this time, Momiji. Just like you've always...watched over her!" Momiji's eyes widened both at what Mel was telling him and that she was crying. "Momo has been listening to you play the violin!" Melody continued with tears trailing down her cheeks, "She wants to talk to you...play with you. She wants to know if-if you'll be her **brother!**"

_This isn't right! A brother and a sister should never be separated, especially if they want to see each other so badly. Why can't they choose to stay together?_

"So it...is true!" Momiji exclaimed quietly, "Papa **said** that Momo was curious about me!" He looked to the wall lost in thought, "I see. What should I do...? What should I do! I'm so happy..." Melody picked her head up to see Momiji smiling with tears in his eyes. "Melody", the blond boy said, "You wanna know what my dream is? To become a violinist. I want to become a violinist...and have a small concert...and...Papa and Mama and Momo will listen to me play."

Melody stared at him for a few seconds before her knees gave out and a fresh batch of tears blurred her vision. Poor Momiji. His dream is to play his violin for the family that he was born into, only to be taken out of because of his mother. The sad part was that it probably won't happen, because of the curse upon him. Momiji saw her crying and found himself smiling a little. "Thank you...Momo. You've made me so happy. I'm so happy...because", Momiji paused to kneel in front of Melody and set his chin on her head, but made sure he wasn't close enough to transform,"...there's someone who will...cry for me."

Once Melody calmed down, the two teens sat on Momiji's bed talking. A maid brought in cookies and two glasses of milk for them. She seemed nice, from the way she spoke to Momiji."So, Mel-chan, what brings you here?" Momiji asked, taking one of the cookies. Mel took one too and bit into it. "Well this morning, Gilly was in a fit because Shigure left without finishing the chapter for his new novel, Sally went to search with her in case of a 'mysterious' earthquake, and Lena and Tohru went with Yuki and Kyo to a carnival, so I was pretty much by myself in the house so I came here for a visit."

"Oh", Momiji replied, "Well it was great that you came for a visit."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, Mel-chan! I'm always happy when you come over."

"Okay."

Melody looked down at her milk, she was glad that Momiji wasn't sad about Momo's wish today, but she was still sad about it. Neither's wishes will ever come true because of Momiji's curse. Sometimes she wished the Sohmas weren't cursed, then their wouldn't be such conflict in their lives. Not to mention she'd be able to experience the joy of being held in Momiji's arms...

_Agh!_

_No!_

_Bad thoughts! Bad brain! Bad hormones!_

Melody groaned; she must really have it bad if she's picturing her and Momiji hugging, without the issue of Momiji transforming into a rabbit. Although she loved the warm feeling she got in her stomach at the thought, but still it wouldn't be right to think of her friend that way. For all she knew, he probably didn't feel the same way. Melody sighed at the thought. Teen angst, in Lena's terms, sucked to the power of ten.

Momiji looked over at Melody to see her eyes fogged over, a sure sign that she was deep in thought. He loved it when she got like that. During class he'd sneak glances at her when the teacher was writing notes or giving out a test, he'd see her brow furrow in concentration or her twirling a strand of hair when she was thinking up an answer to the teacher's question. It made her look absolutely adorable. He sometimes wished he could hold her, without changing into his zodiac form, but he knew it would never happen. The bunny sighed; even if he told her his strong feelings for, it wouldn't be accepted by Akito and, possibly even worse Melody would probably reject him completely, like his mother had.

Both teens sighed simultaneously at their depressing thoughts. When they realized this and made eye contact both began to blush furiously and averted their gaze. Momiji cleared his throat as if to relieve the awkward moment, while Melody twiddled her fingers nervously. Both were suddenly nervous at being in the same room alone together. Breaking the silence Melody turned to Momiji with a smile, but still pink staining her cheeks, "Momiji, you said that when you'd become a violinist you'd want to play with your family in the audience, right?" Momiji nodded. "Is it alright if I'm part of the audience too?" Momiji stared at Melody with a mixture of shock and happiness. "Y-You really want to?" Melody nodded smiling at him with her batting her eyelids (or eyelashes? I can't tell anymore). "Oh, um, okay", Momiji said shakily, his blush renewed. "Is it alright if I hear you play now?" Melody asked gently. "W-wha?" Melody was real close to him now, definitely too close for comfort. "I want to be one of the first to watch you play", she said softly, with a bit of seduction in her voice.

Momiji gulped nervously under the young witch's hazel eyes, but when he saw the beautiful smile gracing her face he suddenly felt confidence. With a nod he picked up his violin and got up from his bed to face Melody. Mel sat on the bed smiling like a thrilled child at Christmas time. Even though she loved music of all kinds, the real reason she wanted Momiji to play so it felt like a part of his dream came true. Of course she wasn't his family, but she wanted to give it a try to be his audience if it made him happy. Momiji took one last look at Melody before he began playing. The sound seemed to resemble the wind to Melody; it was soothing and gentle, yet seemed to have a hidden strength beneath it all.

And so for the rest of the afternoon Momiji played for Melody until it was time for her to go home. For the rest of the evening he didn't speak at all to Haru or Hatori about what he did that day and had a dreamy look on his face. That night Momiji slept happily, because he now had an audience to play for.

---------------------------------

KittyKat: Well what did you think of it? Yes I know I copied a bit from the book and only placed my own character in it, but this was one of Momiji's and Tohru's moments, so I wanted to place Melody in it.

P.S. I also made an epilogue to this, so if I get good reviews, I'll put it up. Please take heed that flames are prohibited (not allowed).


End file.
